


The Seeker Catching The Golden Girl

by hiyas



Series: 5 Times Malfoy Carried Hermione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drapple (past) lol, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: A distracted Hermione falls for Peeves' prank, and falls into the arms of a certain Slytherin
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: 5 Times Malfoy Carried Hermione [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799152
Comments: 34
Kudos: 116
Collections: Dramione Height Difference  2020





	The Seeker Catching The Golden Girl

She should have been more alert, but the nightmares have left her tired and worn. Peeves has startled her right into the puddle of oil a few steps outside the Gryffindor Tower, making her slip and toppling over the banister. And now she's plummeting to her death.

She braces for pain, but strong arms save her from certain death.

She blinks.

Grey eyes, wide with shock and concern, stare back at her. 

"Alright, Granger?"

Hermione, heart thumping and suddenly wide awake, could only nod dumbly at Draco Malfoy.


End file.
